Books
by Ada Rosenvinge
Summary: Por que a veces todas las emociones puedes encontrarlas; leyendo un simple libro. —¿Qué más te gustó del libro, Nemu? —Que el autor supo describir perfectamente a un Quincy humano, Ishida.


**Disclaimer: **Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Este fic no es con ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Algo de OoC.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

_~ Books ~_

_

* * *

_

Observaba a aquella seria shinigami.

Veía con especial detalle, aquel sereno rostro. Sus grandes ojos verdes expresaban demasiadas cosas, detalles de ella misma que nunca diría. Su pequeña boca que siempre mantenía cerrada. Ocultaba tantas cosas, pero a él, Ishida, no podía impedirle que descubriera cada parte de ella.

Y justamente por la misma razón… Ambos estaban tan solos. Uryuu podía comprender con facilidad lo que ella sufría. Mas sin embargo, Nemu siempre tenía un carácter amable y helado a la vez. Ishida solía preguntarse cómo era posible tanta pasividad y paciencia en aquella chica. Ella, que tenía que soportar regaños y, algunas veces, golpes injustificados. Y siempre con una indescifrable mueca en el rostro. Parecida a una sonrisa.

No. Él había llegado a sentir un especial cariño por ésta. Odiaba con todo su corazón al _padre _de Nemu, Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Por motivos personales ya le detestaba, pero el que tratase con tal brusquedad a la joven, había aumentado su odio hacia él.

Ishida Uryuu era un hombre, y no dejaría que Nemu Kurotsuchi tuviera que sufrir un segundo más con aquella bestia sin sentimientos. Pero, temía que la joven realmente hubiese perdido los suyos. Que nunca pudiese extender una sonrisa o una dulce palabra de aliento. O siquiera, poder manifestar su desagrado o furia hacia algo o alguien.

Él solamente deseaba que tuviese una existencia normal.

Por lo cual, trataba de frecuentar más seguido a la shinigami. Y cada vez, la alentaba a hablar más o por lo menos, a que expresase su opinión. Ella asentía y hablaba con su característica monotonía, pero al menos, lo hacía con cierta libertad. Y eso aliviaba grandemente al Uryuu. Realmente deseaba que ella tuviese algún motivo para seguir viviendo.

Recordaba que su padre le tenía de igual manera; una cierta_ manía_, la cual enfriaba con rapidez su relación con él. ¿Su madre? Por Dios, no recordaba ni cinco minutos con ella. Así que su actitud tan seria e introvertida hacia las demás personas, era a causa de su progenitor.

Por eso, tal vez, se sentía tan parecido a Nemu.

Aquella chica le parecía tan interesante y a la vez encantadora. No poseía la alegría desbordante de Inoue ni el carácter enérgico y a veces brusco de Rukia o Tatsuki. Tenía algo mucho más especial. Ese algo la hacía única e irrepetible para él.

Y eso era suficiente como para enamorarse de la helada shinigami.

Volvió a retener la vista en la joven. Se encontraba leyendo con tranquila parsimonía. Se protegía del sol con la sombra del enorme árbol de hojas frescas; probablemente un roble. Se acercó con algo de cautela, aún recordaba la fuerza que era capaz de tener la chica Kurotsuchi. Y es que a pesar de ser una joven monótona, sabía defenderse muy bien.

Nemu levantó lentamente su mirada, con aquellos grandes ojos verdes. Ishida no pudo hacer otra cosa que acomodar sus estilizados lentes. Y éste sabía de antemano, que cuando lo hacía, era debido a dos cosas: Cuando no sabía que decir exactamente o cuando se sentía demasiado avergonzado. Y al parecer, en este momento, lo hacía por esas dos cosas.

–Uryuu Ishida… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó inmediatamente, sin romper su acostumbrada máscara de monotonía.

Enormemente avergonzado, bajó la vista, topándose con el tan interesante libro en que estaba tan enfrascada la joven. Rápidamente su ágil mente procreó una manera de sacar un tema con el cual poder hablar con ella.

—¿Qué estás leyendo, Nemu? — Ishida se agachó levemente para poder observar la portada de color vino—. _¿El Tiempo de las Cerezas?_

—Mmm... Sí, exactamente — Respondió algo titubeante, aunque un poco sorprendida por la pregunta.

—¿Cómo se llama el autor? — Siguió interrogándola Uryuu, sabiendo que era de lo único que podría ser capaz de charlar con la chica.

—Creo que se llama… — volteó la portada del libro, con tal de informarse ante la pregunta—. _Ignacio de La Vega_.

En esos momentos, el sorprendido era Ishida. El tal _Ignacio de La Vega_ era su escritor favorito. E increíblemente, Nemu sostenía entre sus manos una de sus más recientes obras. Ahora sí que estaban en las mismas condiciones. Era tal su sorpresa que se quedó sin palabras, ganándose la mirada extrañada de los ojos verdes de Kurotsuchi.

Sabiéndose autor de aquella reacción, se repuso y rápidamente continuó con la charla.

—¿Y qué es lo que opinas de su libro?

—La verdad, que los humanos son bastante tontos — Respondió fríamente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te refieres a la obra o al autor? — Preguntó bastante interesado.

—A ambos. Definitivamente, es lo que me hace pensar de esa manera — La frialdad seguía presente en sus palabras.

Ella realmente afirmaba lo que sentía. Bueno, un punto a su honestidad.

—¿La trama está mal estructurada? ¿O los personajes no están bien definidos en su personalidad?

—No. Me refiero a que el escritor utilizó muy bien los sentimientos y/o maneras de relacionarse de los humanos. Lo hace tan bien, que me hace ver que los humanos son muy tontos a la hora de realizar cualquier acción.

Él quería saber realmente hasta que punto, había llegado a leer ese libro. Esa explicación tan detallada solamente hizo despertar su curiosidad. Ella también se interesaba en razonar cada parte de la historia y usaba ejemplos de la vida real.

—¿Somos tontos cada vez que realizamos una acción? — No sabía si darse por ofendido o simplemente reír ante tal comentario.

—Es decir, ustedes siempre recurren a los sentimientos para resolver un problema. Nunca se preocupan por pensar primero y de manera lógica. Siempre son impulsivos y hacen caso primero al corazón que a la razón.

Cada palabra que salía de sus labios estaba llena de verdad. Ese sí que era un buen análisis de un libro.

—No necesariamente —replicó velozmente Ishida—, hay personas que siempre piensan lógicamente y nunca necesitan de sus sentimientos. Tú y yo, por ejemplo.

Eso último lo había dicho sin pensar, que al darse cuenta, estaba tan sonrojado que tuvo que volver a agachar su rostro.

—Pero según este libro, las personas que hacen ese tipo de acciones, de razonar antes que sentir, son personas solitarias. No les agrada convivir con los demás y son bastante rechazados. Y a pesar de su intención de no tener emociones, son quienes las sienten más. Sus pensamientos siempre son abarcados por sentimientos reprimidos y eso provoca el querer "llenarse" de conocimientos; para reemplazar la compañía de otros.

Sus ojos azules se dilataron por la sorpresa. ¿Casualmente, había relatado su vida en pocas palabras? Su mirada volvió a toparse con los orbes de brillante color verde, que seguía observándolo impasible, aparentemente.

—¿Q-Qué m-más dice el libro, Nemu? —preguntó bastante nervioso Ishida.

—Mmm… Dice que el amor es un sentimiento bastante pasajero y algo vacío. Pero que también es bastante adictivo para los humanos. No se pueden imaginar la vida sin este sentimiento, y que a pesar de saber bien las consecuencias de éste, siguen esperando por alguien. Y cuando tienen a esa persona especial a su lado, serían capaces de dar su vida por ella.

Era cierto. Él daría su vida por aquella helada shinigami que nisiquiera creía en las emociones. Y sí, eso verdaderamente le hacía un cabeza dura. El amor lo estaba volviendo estúpido.

—¿Y qué fue lo que más te gustó del libro? — le susurró el Uryuu, acomodando sus lentes.

—Que el autor supo describir perfectamente a un Quincy humano. Que sus debilidades siempre son las emocionales. Una herida física en los humanos, es posible curarla. Las heridas al corazón, de manera emocional, nunca se curan. No del todo. Quincy solitario.

¿Qué tan sorpresiva podría llegar a ser esa mujer? Simplemente volteó a verla completamente, con un sonrojo visible en su, ahora, no tan pálido rostro. Y ella, parecía divertirse. Cuando por fin una sonrisa se esbozaba en sus rosados labios. Él sorprendido, se acercó más hacia Nemu.

—Según mi explicación, tú eres un ser humano bastante solitario. Pero dices que soy parecida a ti. ¿Entonces, soy solitaria también, Ishida? — preguntó ésta, mirándolo a los ojos.

—La verdad… —su raciocinio nunca había trabajado tan velozmente para conseguir una respuesta —, es que ahora, no me gustaría estar tan solo. ¿Quieres compartir conmigo tu soledad, Kurotsuchi Nemu?

A ella se le iluminaron los ojos. Ishida sólo tuvo que acercar su mano para tomar el rostro de ella. Y juntó sus labios con los de Nemu, de forma tan delicada y débil, que rápidamente había acabado el beso.

La abrazó de igual forma, logrando una paz indecible entre ambos. Efectivamente, él haría de ella una _chica menos solitaria._ Entre los dos, lograrían aliviar la eterna soledad que los acompañaba. Una carga así de pesada, siendo compartida, es mucho más llevadera.

Y por supuesto, tendría que leer _aquel libro tan interesante._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_

**N/A:**

Realmente me moría de ganas por hacer un Fic IshiNemu. Y pensar que antes aborrecía este _pairing._ Y claramente, debo hacer más fics de ellos, por supuesto. Cualquier tipo de críticas constructivas son bienvenidas.

En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

_See you Around…_


End file.
